CHANYEOL CHOICE
by chansoo609
Summary: Semua pilihan ada ditangan chanyeol. Apakah dia akan mempertahankan Baekhyun, dan melupakan kyungsoo. Ataukah Mencari kyungsoo, dan melepaskan baekhyun kekasihnya? So what would you choose Park Chanyeol? Chansoo/Chanbaek/GS.
1. Chapter 1

**CHANYEOL CHOICE**

 **# 1**

Park Chaenyeol kini tengah duduk disebuah sofa berukuran sedang, sambil membaca sebuah Koran ditemani secangkir kopi yang telah mendingin. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan chanyeol, mendengus kesal.

"Yeol, apa berita dikoran itu lebih penting dari pada aku? Kopi yang kubuatkan untukmu saja tidak kau sentuh sedikit pun" kesal baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan korannya, tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan baekhyun, Chanyeol pun menyimpan korannya kemudian meminum kopinya dengan sekali tegukan.

"wow, kopi buatan nyonya park memang selalu luar biasa" baekhyun memukul pelan lengan chnayeol, merasa malu dengan penuturan kekasihnya tadi.

"kau berlebihan Park Chanyeo" chanyeol terkekeh pelan

"aku tidak berlebihan sayang, itu memang kenyantaan" menatap baekhyun dengan senyum manis yang selalu membuat rona merah dipipi wanitanya itu.

"terserahmu" baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari chanyeol. Kekehan keras terdengar dari chanyeol, karena telah berhasil mengalahkan baekyun dalam perdebatan ringan mereka.

"Baekhyun..." panggil pelan chanyeol. Baekhyun kini menatap chanyeol.

"malam ini aku akan mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku"

"yeol, kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Aku tak bisa"

"kenapa? apa kau tidak serius menjalin hubungan denganku?"

"bukan begitu yeol, aku hanya belum siap, aku takut keluargamu tidak menyukaiku" lirih baekhyun.

"aku jamin mereka menyukaimu seperti diriku, percaya padaku" bujuk chanyeol, seraya memeluk erat baekhyun.

"yeol, aku mohon. Aku belum siap, mengertilah"

"jadi kapan kau akan siap? Kau tahu kita sudah menjalin hubungan selama 2 tahu, kau pikir itu waktu yang sebentar? Jadi apa yang membuatmu tidak siap?" melepaskan pelukannya dari baekhyun menutut jawaban dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"yeol, kita akan membahas ini lain kali, ini sudah waktunya kau ke kantor" mengalihkan pembicaraan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih terapaku ditempatnya.

"terserahmu" kesal chanyeol kemudian bangkit meninggalkan apartemen baekhyun.

##############

"kau tampak kacau Chanyeol, baekhyun lagi?" tanya Kim Suho, sahabat sekaligus sekertaris pribadinya. Chanyeol hanya mengagguk lemah menjawab pertanyaan Suho.

"hah, kalian memang pasangan yang aneh" ejek Suho, yang hanya dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari chanyeol.

Terdengar getaran dari ponsel chanyeol, ketika dia akan menanggapi ejekan sang sahabat, namun dia urungkan karena memfokuskan pandangannya pada ponselnya.

"kenapa tidak diangkat? Apa dari baekhyun?" Tanya suho penasaran.

"bukan, ini dari Ibuku dan aku malas menjawabnya" jawab chanyeol tanpa minat.

Ponsel chanyeol kembali bergetar, mau tak mau dia mengangkatnya sebelum dia terkena omelan dari sang ibu.

"hallo, ibu ada apa?"

"... .."

"malam ini aku tak bisa, aku banyak pekerjaan"

"..."

"Suho?" mendengar namanya Suho melihat kearah chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan sangat tajam, hal itu membuatnya merinding.

"hah, baiklah malam ini aku akan kesana" chanyeol memutuskan sepihak panggilan ibunya.

"kenapa?" Tanya suho sedikit takut.

"kau sudah tahu jawabannya Suho" suho terkekeh mendengar ucapan chanyeol.

##############

Di sebuah ruang yang cukup luas dan mewah terdapat beberapa orang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi sambil berbincang-bincang yang diselingi tawa kecil.

"orang tuamu pasti bangga mempunyai putri secantik dan secerdas dirimu Kyungsoo-ya" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya, pada seseorang yang di panggilnya Kyungsoo.

"anda berlebihan, saya tidak seperti demikian" rendah Kyungsoo.

"panggil aku Ibu, kurasa itu lebih baik, benarkan sayang?" Tanya Ny. Park pada suaminya.

"itu benar kyungsoo-ya, kau juga harus memanggiliku ayah biar kita lebih akrab" jawab Tn. Park.

"baiklah ibu, ayah" ucap kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol muncul dari arah pintu dengan pakaian yang tidak bisa dikatakan rapi. Bagaimana tidak, dia kini terlihat sangat kacau dasinya yang dipakai asal-asalan, rambutnya berantakan sangat jauh dari Chanyeol yang biasanya.

"astaga ada apa denganmu Chanyeol?" kaget Ny. Park, Ibu Chanyeol. Bukan hanya ibu chanyeol sang ayahpun juga kaget melihat penampilan sang putra, sementara kyungsoo, senyumnya yang tadi terpampang diwajah cantiknya tergantikan dengan wajah datar, saat melihat chanyeol.

"langsung saja, aku menolak perjodohan ini" ucap chanyeol tanpa basa-basi

"Park Chanyeol" betak sang ayah namun tidak dipedulikan oleh chanyeol.

"dan ibu berhentilah menjodohkanku, aku bisa mencari sendiri calon istriku dan Nona Kyungsoo maaf untuk kekacauan ini, kalau begitu aku pergi" Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa peduli dengan panggilan kedua orang tuannya.

"Aku akan menyusulnya" ucap kyungsoo kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

############

"Park Chanyeol" panggilan kyungsoo terdengar di seluruh koridor, namun tak di respon chanyeol.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol" lagi-lagi panggilan kyungsoo tak di respon, dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak kesakitan chanyeol sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena lemparan keras dari tas tangan kyungsoo.

"itu karena kau tidak menghiraukanku" jawab kyungsoo datar, kemudian memungut tasnya.

"apa maumu?" sinis chanyeol.

"kau, apa kau tidak punya sopan santun? Seenaknya saja meninggalkan orang tuamu, setidaknya bicaralah baik-baik jika ingin menolak" ucap kyungsoo yang masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"aku tidak peduli, jadi apa maumu?"

"aku hanya ingin mengetahui apa alasan mu menolak perjodohan ini"

"hanya itu?" kyungsoo mengangguk.

"aku hanya ingin menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai"

"konyol sekali, di kalangan kita cinta tidak dibutuhkan kau tahu?" ucap kyungsoo santai

"itu menurut mu, lain denganku. lagi pula aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku cintai dan dia yang akan menjadi istriku".

"kau bilang cinta? menarik. Baiklah aku memberimu sebuah penawaran" chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap kyungsoo menuntut.

"beri waktu aku sebulan untuk membuat mu jatuh cinta dan jika dalam sebulan kau tidak mencintaiku aku akan membatalkan perjodohan dan tidak akan pernah muncul di hadapan mu, bagaimana?"

"kau gila" kalimat itulah yang meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol setelah mendengar penuturan kyungsoo.

"apa kau takut?" tantang kyungsoo.

"Park Chanyeol tidak akan pernah merasa takut"

"jadi?"

"baik, aku terima. 1000% aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu"

###################

TBC

maaf jika ceritanya kurang menarik dan terdapat banyak kesalahan,

dikarenakan masih pemula.

terims sudah membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHANYEOL CHOICE**

 **#2**

Di sebuah ruangan dengan pencahayaan minim, terlihat sepasang pria dan wanita sedang bercumbu dengan panasnya, namun kegiatan mereka harus terganggu karena ponsel sang wanita berdering tanpa henti sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

Mau tak mau sang wanita mendorong pelan sang pria, karena pria tersebut tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengangkat panggilan dari ponselnya. Sang pria hanya mendengus kesal, sedangkan sang wanita mengerlingkan mata menenangkan prianya.

"hallo, dengan siapa ini?" Tanya sang wanita karena no. posel sang pelpon tidak terdaftar diponselnya.

"…"

"DO KYUNGSOO!" teriak sang wanita, mengetahui nama si penelpon dan hal tersebut membuat pria yang sedari tadi memasang wajah kesal kaget karena teriakan wanitanya.

"….."

"ahahahahha, maaf aku hanya terkejut. Ya! kenapa kau baru menghubungi ku? Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kau tahu aku sangat merindukan mu!"

"…."

"Sekarang?" Tanya wanita itu memastikan, kemudian melihat ke arah prianya.

"Baiklah, aku ke sana sekarang" memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"kau akan pergi?" Tanya sang pria, wanita tersebut memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Zitao! kau baru saja tiba, yang tadi saja kita belum selesai dan sekarang kau sudah mau pergi lagi?" tanya sang pria marah.

"Tenanglah Kai Oppa, besok kita lanjutkan ok" Zitao, wanita tersebut melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut beserta Kai sang pria yang tengah merenggut kesal. Rupanya seorang Do Kyungsoo lebih penting buat Zitao dari pada Kai yang merupakan sang kekasih.

####################

"Baekhyun apa malam ini kau lembur?" Tanya seorang pria yang bernama Lay, yang merupakan teman kantor Baekhyun.

"iya, Oppa sendiri?"

"iya, Oppa juga malam ini lembur" jawabnya dengan senyum manis.

Sebenarnya itu hanya akal-akalan Lay agar bisa bersama dengan Baekhyun, bukan rahasia lagi jika Lay sangat menyukai Baekhyun, teman-teman mereka yang sekantor pun tahu akan hal itu, bahkan Baekhyun juga mengetahuinya. Namun, Lay masih ragu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, bukan takut ditolak tapi dia masih mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Apa besok malam kau sibuk?" tanya Lay memulai percakapan.

"besok? Sepertinya tidak, memang kenapa Oppa?"

"sebenarnya besok adalah ulang tahun ku dan aku berencana mengajak mu makan malam untuk merayakannya"

"benarkah? Wah selamat aku baru tahu besok adalah ulang tahun Oppa!"

"jadi apa kau bersedia?" Tanya Lay memastikan.

"ah baiklah, apa baru aku yang Oppa beri tahu?" baekhyun memastikan.

"benar, kau orang pertama yang ku beri tahu"

"kalau begitu aku akan memberitahukan pada teman-teman yang lain dan kita bisa makan malam bersama, bagaimana?" mendengar perkataan baekhyun, membuat Lay kecewa padahal dia hanya ingin makan malam berdua dengan baekhyun dan berencana mengungkapkan perasaannya, namun kali ini tampaknya dia harus menunda hal tersebut.

##########

Park Chanyeol yang notabene adalah seorang CEO muda berusia 25 tahun yang dikenal tegas dan disiplin oleh pegawainya, kini terlihat dalam posisi yang memalukan, bahkan Park Sehun adik lelakinya yang sedari tadi menyaksikan tidak kuasa menahan tawanya.

Bayangkan saja, sekarang Chanyeol sedang berlutut dihadapan kedua orang tuanya yang tidak habis-habis mengomelinya sejak satu jam yang lalu karena perbuatan yang dilakukannya kemarin malam.

"Kau telah membuat ku malu Chanyeol, apa susahnya duduk sebentar, kalau kau tidak suka kau bisa menolakknya dengan cara baik-baik" omel sang Ibu.

"itu karena ibu terus menjodohkan ku, berapa kali harus aku katakan aku telah memiliki wanita yang ku cintai" jawab chanyeol tidak mau kalah.

"jangan buat alasan Park Chanyeol, jika kau telah memiliki wanita yang kau cintai kenapa kau tak pernah mengenalkannya pada kami?" bentak sang ibu pertanda dia sudah sangat marah.

"itu karena.." chanyeol tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya karena mengingat alasan baekhyun.

"karena apa?" desak ibunya.

"sudahlah sayang apa kau tak kasian pada Chanyeol, dia kelihatan sangat kelelahan dengan posisi itu." mendengar perkataan sang ayah membuat chanyeol terharu dan menunjukkan muka penuh penderitaan pada sang ayah agar menolongnya. Melihatnya Sehun mencibir dan dia dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari sang kakak.

"ini juga salahmu karena terlalu memanjakan, lihatlah anak itu sekarang tidak ada sopan-sopannya terhadap orang tua" gantian sang ayah yang di omeli.

"baiklah untuk hari ini cukup, kau boleh keluar tapi jangan diulangi, aku tidak akan berhenti menjodohkan mu sampai kau membawa calon istrimu sendiri" tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar kedua orang tuanya yang sebelumnya mencium kedua pipi ibunya sebagai permintaan maaf serta menyeret sang adik untuk memberikannya pelajaran karena menertawakannya tadi.

Suara tawa sehun tidak henti-hentinya terdengar dari kamarnya, dikarenakan ulah chanyeol yang terus menggelitiknya tanpa ampun sebagai hukuman untuk sang adik.

"ahahha Hyung hentikan, aku minta maaf ok!" melihat sehun begitu menderita membuatnya iba dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"kali ini kau ku maafkan" chanyeol menyipitkan matanya untuk menakuti sang adik, namun beberapa detik kemudian tawa chanyeol terdengar karena melihat reaksi ketakutan dari adiknya tersebut.

"aku hanya bercanda" helaan nafas lega terdengar dari mulut sehun.

"Hyung, kali ini siapa wanita yang dijodohkan denganmu?" Tanya sehun penasaran.

"namanya Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo"

"bagaimana orangnya? Apakah cantik?"

"bagaimana ya, menurut ku dia akan terlihat cantik jika tersenyum" mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan kyungsoo.

"maksud Hyung?"

"kau tahu, wajahnya datarnya memang cantik namun akan lebih cantik lagi jika dia tersenyum" chanyeol membayangkan jika wanita bertampang datar itu tersenyum.

##############

"uhuk…uhuk… apa kau gila Do Kyungsoo?" Zitao tersedak minumannya ketika mendengar cerita sahabatnya semasa SMA itu, tentang perjodohan dan taruhannya bersama pria yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

"perkataanmu sama dengan dia" memutar bola matanya.

"tentu saja, kau memang gila dia sudah punya kekasih apa kau tidak kasihan dengan kekasihnya tersebut?"

"aku tidak peduli" cuek kyungsoo

"Ya! memang apa alasanmu melakukan itu?" Tanya Zitao prustasi.

"aku hanya ingin bersenang-senag!"

"maksudmu?"

"kau tahu dia orang pertama yang menolak ku di perjodohan dan itu membuat ku kesal, selama ini akulah yang menolak pria-pria yang dijodohkan denganku, yang paling membuat ku kesal alasannya menolak ku karena dia hanya ingin menikah dengan wanita yang dicintainya!"

"cinta?" Zitao memastikan.

"benar cinta, cih konyol sekali" kyungsoo kembali mengingat perkataan chanyeol.

"jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"bantu aku mendapatkan Park Chanyeol dan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku" tegas kyungsoo dengan wajah datar khasnya.

"lalu setelah dia jatuh cinta padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"tentu saja mencampakannya"

"wanita sialan! baikalah serahkan padaku, tapi bagaimana jika kau yang jatuh cinta padanya?" Tanya tao penasaran.

"itu tidak mungkin, hatiku sudah lama mati untuk merasakan yang namanya cinta"

############

TBC

Kembali dengan cerita gaje.

Buat yang telah review saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Buat para pembaca yang kurang puas mohon dimaklumi karena masih baru dalam dunia FF, jadi saya menerima masukan dan kritik yang membangun.

Terima kasih sekali lagi.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHANYEOL CHOICE**

 **# 3**

"Yeol, kau masih marah padaku? Tanya baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang membaca korannya, namun tidak ada jawaban dari pria tersebut.

"Yeol, maafkan aku" mengguncang pelan bahu sang kekasih, namun masih tidak ada respon yang berarti.

"Ya Park Chanyeol!" bentak baekhyun karena jengah diabaikan. Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal merespon baekhyun.

"Hiks…Hiks… Chanyeol, tolong maafkan aku!" akhirnya tangisan baekhyun pecah karena sedari tadi terus diabaikan oleh kekasihnya. Dan hal tersebut membuat hati Chanyeol luluh, dia sangat benci jika wanita yang dicintainya menangis terlebih karenanya.

"jangan menangis, aku tidak marah padamu" ucap Chanyeol kemudian memeluk baekhyun untuk menenangkan kekasinya tersebut.

"Hiks.. tapi kenapa sedari tadi kau mengabaikan ku?"

"aku hanya banyak pikiran!" jawab Chanyeol, kemudian mengingat kembali tentang taruhan nya dengan Kyungsoo, dia takut jika baekhyun tahu dan akan melukai perasaan sang kekasih.

"benarkah?" dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"benar, kalau aku marah aku sekarang tidak berada di sini dan menikmati kopi buatan mu ini" melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum manis pada baekhyun.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Chanyeol sejak 2 bulan yang lalu akan menyempatkan diri mampir ke apartemen baekhyun untuk menikmati kopi buatan kekasihnya itu atau sekedar bertemu, sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Pasalnya hanya di waktu itulah mereka bisa, karena masing-masing sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, walau dirasa singkat mereka cukup puas bisa saling bertemu.

"soal kemari…" ucapan baekhyun terpotong oleh jari telunjuk Chanyeol yang menyentuh bibirnya.

"tidak usah di pikirkan, aku tidak akan memaksa mu lagi bertemu dengan keluarga ku sampai kau benar-benar siap".

"terima kasih, yeol." Baekhyun memeluk erat Chanyeol, sedang Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecut, sedikit rasa kecewa dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh baekhyun, pertanda bahwa sang kekasih belum siap menjadi istrinya.

"oh ya, malam ini aku akan makan malam dengan teman kantor untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya" dengan cepat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan baekhyun dan menatapnya.

"siapa? Dia seorang pria? Kalian hanya berdua?" sergah Chanyeol, membuat baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"ya, dia pria namanya Lay, dan kami tidak hanya berdua" mencubit hidung Chanyeol.

"bagaimana? Apa aku boleh pergi?"

"walau aku larang pun kau tetap akan pergi, baiklah tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam"

"siap bos" kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol.

#######################

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa biru muda yang cukup luas, seorang wanita bertampang datar terlihat begitu kesal dengan tingkah laku orang di depannya, yang seenaknya saja mengacak-ngacak lemari pakaiannya.

"Zitao, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"aku sedang membantu mu, bukankah kau yang meminta ku kemarin Kyungsoo?" Zitao menghentikan sejenak rutinitasnya, kemudian menghadap sang sahabat, Kyungsoo.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan lemari ku yang kau acak-acak?" wajah datarnya berubah menjadi kesal sedikit cemberut.

"Oh come on baby soo, jika kau ingin menggoda seorang pria kau mulai dengan…." Zitao melanjutkan kegiatannya, kemudian mengambil sebuah mini dress tanpa lengan.

"Ini, aku yakin dia langsung bertekuk lutut di hadapan mu jika dia melihat mu memakai dress ini" zitao mengerling dan menunjukkan Mini dress tersebut pada Kyungsoo. Sedang Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola mata jengah.

"kau gila dan aku bukan penggoda seperti mu" ucap asal Kyungsoo.

"Hey apa bedanya? kau berusaha membuat jatuh cinta pria yang sudah mempunyai kekasih, apa itu bukan penggoda? Dan aku juga bukan penggoda, aku sudah tobat o.k!" protes Zitao.

"ya, terserah mu" cuek Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, sebenarnya Chanyeol itu orang seperti apa?" membuat kerutan halus di kening Kyungsoo.

"kenapa kau ingin tahu? Apa kau ingin menggodanya?" zitao memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"astaga, aku hanya penasaran karena dia yang pertama menolak mu." zitao frustasi.

"kau penasaran? sebanarnya aku juga, aku ingin meminta bantuan mu mencari tahu semua tentangnya, agar lebih mudah bagiku membuatnya jatuh cinta."

"Ya, kau pikir aku mata-mata? Kau pikir aku tidak ada kerjaan? Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja sendiri padanya?" kesal zitao.

"aku? Oh ayolah mau di simpan di mana mukaku, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal memalukan itu" jawabnya santai, dan makin membuat zitao kesal.

"terus kenapa harus aku?" heboh zitao.

"karena kau sahabatku" Kyungsoo dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, sedang zitao hanya menghembuskan napas frustasi.

"hah, kau menang. Oh ya, saranku kalau kau ingin dia tertarik padamu sebaiknya kau rubah kebiasaan buruk mu" Kyungsoo menatap zitao tidak mengerti.

"kau tau wajah mu itu seperti tembok, sangat datar, tidak ada senyum, bermulut tajam, terlalu cuek, egois" Kyungsoo mendelik tajam mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"apa? Aku memang benarkan? Aku yakin jika kau mengubah itu semua Park Chanyeol, bahkan pria lain akan tertarik padamu, apa kau tidak ingin menjalin hubungan yang serius?" nasehat zitao.

"aku lebih suka keadaan ku sekarang, ini membuat ku nyaman dan aku tidak peduli dengan pria-pria yang kau sebutkan tadi dan sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah menjalin hubungan serius terhadap siapa pun" tegas Kyungsoo.

"terserah, tapi bukankah kau ingin membuat Park Chanyeol jatuh cinta padamu? Waktumu hanya sebulan dan itu sangat singkat, apa kau ingin kalah?"

"tentu tidak" tegas Kyungsoo.

"justru itu, mulai sekarang kau harus mengubah sikapmu, cobalah untuk sebulan saja, bagaimana? Tawar zitao pada Kyungsoo.

"baiklah, akan ku coba" pasrah Kyungsoo, karena tidak ingin berdebat panjang dengan Zitao.

#########

Diruang kantornya Chanyeol terlihat sangat sibuk, terbukti dengan banyaknya tumpukan berkas diatas meja kerjanya. Sebagai seorang CEO ini merupakan salah satu pekerjaannya, memeriksa dan menandatangani berkas tersbut.

Chanyeol sangat fokus terhadap kegiatan yang dilakukannya sekarang, hingga iya tidak menyadari jika seseorang tepatnya seorang wanita telah masuk keruangannya. Wanita tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru hingga matanya tertuju pada Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk sendiri dengan berkas-berkas di atas mejanya.

Tidak ingin mengganggu, wanita tersebut berinisiatif untuk duduk di sofa yang terletak di depan Chanyeol dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Wanita itu terus menatap Chanyeol, tanpa sadar sebuah senyum tipis terpampang di wajahnya.

1 Jam kemudian, Chanyeol telah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat seorang wanita tengah duduk disofa yang berhadapan dengannya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"kau? Sejak kapan kau di situ?" kaget Chanyeol, mebuat wanita itu menatapnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"aku disini sejak….." melihat jam tangannya. "1 jam yang lalu" lanjut wanita itu dengan lembut, tidak lupa dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

"apa kau Do Kyungsoo?"

"tentu saja, apakah kau lupa denganku? Kau keterlaluan" Kyungsoo pura-pura kecewa, terhadap Chanyeol.

"terserah, apa yang membuatmu kemari tanpa pemberitahuan?"

"aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang"

"makan siang? Maaf aku tidak bisa, hari ini aku sangat sibuk salahmu sendiri tidak membari kabar" tolak Chanyeol, membuat Kyungsoo menghilangkan senyum diwajahnya.

"Ya, aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari, setidaknya luangkan waktumu sebentar saja" kesal Kyungsoo.

"kenapa jadi kau yang kesal? Seharusnya aku karena kau telah mengganggu ku bekerja" Chanyeol tidak kalah kesalnya dari Kyungsoo.

"pokoknya tidak ada penolakan, jika tidak aku akan terus mengganggu hidupmu" ancam Kyungsoo.

"dasar keras kepala, sudah kukatakan aku sibuk dan aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat"

"kalau begitu aku ikut" putus Kyungsoo seenaknya.

"tidak bisa, aku ke sana untuk bekerja. Jika kau ikut kau hanya akan mengganggu ku"

"lakukan saja apa yang kau ingin lakukan, aku tetap ikut"

"kau…"

"ayolah, bukankah kau telah berjanji memberi ku kesempatan selama 1 bulan untuk dekat denganmu? Seharusnya seorang lelaki tidak mengingkari janjinya" hembusan nafas berat keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, kemudian mendelik tajam ke arah Kyungsoo.

"terserah, tapi kau jangan menyesal dan merengek minta pulang" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan, diikuti Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

###########

Setelah sampai ditempat tujuan, Chanyeol menuju tempat parkir dan memarkirkan mobilnya. Chanyeol kemudian turun dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi area parkir. Namun tiba-tiba berhenti karena sadar bahwa Kyungsoo tidak mengikutinya, dengan berat hati, Chanyeol kembali kemobilnya kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"kenapa tidak ikut?" kesal Chanyeol.

"tidak, aku menunggu dimobil saja"

"terserah, tapi kau jangan kemana-mana dan jangan mengeluh, sepertinya aku akan lama" pesan Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Sedang wanita itu hanya memutar bola matanya.

Setengah jam setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mulai bosan dan lelah, matanya mulai mengantuk, tanpa sadar dia tertidur didalam mobil Chanyeol.

 _ **Kyungsoo POV**_

 _ **Pelan-pelan kubuka kelopak mataku, kemudian menguceknya untuk memperjelas pandangan.**_

" _ **sudah malam" gumamku ketika melihat pemandangan sekitar yang sudah menggelap, dan hanya diterangi beberapa lampu.**_

 _ **"astaga sudah jam 9, kenapa pria itu belum kembali juga" kesalku ketika melihat jam tangan yang kukenakan.**_

 _ **Beberapa detik kemudian aku tersadar, ternyata aku tertidur dikursi pengemudi siingatku tadi siang aku duduk disamping kursi pengemudi, apa Chanyeol menindahkanku? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kugelengkan kepalaku untuk menepis pemikiran tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa sangat menyakitkan, seperti telah berbenturan sebulmya.**_

 _ **"Astaga darah" kagetku ketika memegang kepalaku yang ternyata berdarah, kebingunganku makin bertambah.**_

 _ **Dengan panik aku turun dari mobil dan lagi-lagi aku dibuat kaget dan kebingungan, pasalnya didepan mobil terlihat dua orang, sepasng pria dan wanita terlentang dijalanan dengan tubuh penuh luka dan darah yang mengalir deras. Pelan-pelan kulangkahkan kakiku medekati mereka, mataku membulat sempurna ternyata kedua orang tersebut merupakan sepasang suami istri yang telah kutabrak dimasa lalu.**_

 _ **"hiks..hiks..maafkan aku, kumohon jangan datang lagi, aku sudah sangat menderita, aku mohon maafkan aku" airmataku sudah tak terbendung lagi, a**_ **ku bersimpuh disamping mereka, karena kutahu ini adalah mimpi, mimpi yang terus berulang-ulang datang kedalam tidurku, sejak kejadian tersebut.**

 **Kyungsoo POV End.**

 **#####################**

"hey Kyungsoo bangun" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Kyungsoo, mencoba membangunkan wanita itu. pasalnya, wanita itu sedari tadi mengigau sambil menangis, Chanyeol takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo sehingga dia mungkin akan disalahkan.

"hey bangun" sekali lagi menpuk pelan pipi Kyungsoo.

Sepersekian detik kemudian mata kungsoo terbuka, namun tiba-tiba saja dia memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat memanggil nama seorang. Chanyeol yang sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo, mencoba melepaskan pelukan tersebut.

"Hiks… hiks…. Kris oppa, aku takut, meraka datang lagi" mendengarnya Chanyeol mengerutkan kening.

"hey aku buk….." ucapan Chanyeol terputus

"hiks.. hiks.. oppa aku takut" kalimat tersebut membuat Chanyeol terdiam, tidak berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo lagi. Dia membiarkan wanita itu memeluknya, sampai wanita merasa tenang.

###############

TBC

Lagi-lagi ceritanya gaje

Mohon maaf jika updatenya lama, soalnya tugas kuliah lagi numpuk

Buat yang baca dan sudah review makasih sekali lagi

Wassalam.


End file.
